City Of Devils
by IlikeTHINGS
Summary: An attack on a military base and on many cities as well leads to the bounty of Dante and Nero for holding the blood of Sparda in the demon. As their friends protect the city from demons without the Devil Hunters, they must evade those who hunt them.
1. Chapter 1

_**City of Devils**_

_So I finally conjured up enough time to write one of those serious fanfics. This is a fanfic which relies on introducing new elements to the series. The prologue section has no main DMC characters, but they'll appear in the next. Honest!!! If you don't feel like being introduced to new characters, just skip to the second chapter, and the following chapters basically recaps those events through dialogue eventually._

_And secondly, I divided the story on sections throughout the story. Each section follows one main character and their perspective on the events. I'll toggle between sections throughout the story so that we don't have Dante or anyone else as a main character once. It's a weird style on writing but still._

_**Prologue Section: Path of Corruption**_

Chapter One: Welcome to Hell.

An American controlled base in the middle of Africa stands tall against enemy countries, victimized by dictators, armed with fear and corruption. Corruption. A word that will be very familiar with a man, standing with an assault rifle in his hands, bullet protecting suits on his body and the words 'Property of Private Wendell Evans' printed on his helmet. Fear is a word he'll never know. But corruption is a word to describe those who have once been great, have descended to lower standard and a word that will surround his life.

'EVANS!!! You god damn maggot, stop day dreaming about screwing your boyfriend and report to duty'. Wendell's heart sank. He may not know fear, but the sinking intimidating feeling that Lieutenant Jacob Stanley's bark naturally makes, made him shrivel in hatred of his commanding officer. Jacob Stanley beat anyone that defied him just with the rear of his trusty assault rifle. He punished one private with it until his skull broke for cowardice, while he slowly tortured another to death for insubordination. He was a normal higher ranking officer combined with the brutality of a criminal.

Wendell began to turn around and to his surprise, he saw an African American standing before him. Private Cory Hawking, Wendell's close friend, stood imitating Jacob's stance, with a strong frown. 'Stand to attention!!!' Cory shouted, still imitating Jacob's deep, strong voice. If Jacob saw this, Cory would be mincemeat. Wendell sighed in relief. 'Are you ready?' Cory said in his normal, less deep voice. Before them stood a risky operation, where he is supposed to pick up American POW's for the exchange of African hostages in a very small village and snipers would cover him if they decided to break the agreement. Wendell didn't know fear but he was incredibly nervous.

The real Jacob Stanley appeared. His army cap covered by his helmet and a suit of bullet proof armor covered him. And his black eyes struck Wendell like a dagger. Wendell stared back, apathetically as if his eyes didn't disturb him at all.

Wendell wanted to beat the shit out of him. His strong stare didn't scare him at all, only annoyed him that he thinks its fun to intimidate people. 'What the fuck are you looking at, Hawking?'. Cory looked at him, confused that he said that. 'Piss off, I want to talk to Evans.' Cory began to motion back slowly but then Jacob's small portion of patience ran out before then. 'I said PISS OFF!!!', the Lieutenant shouted, before Cory finally turned back and walked away. 'Are you ready?' Stanley asked Wendell. 'Ready?' Wendell thought, 'Oh yeah, I am ready to kick your ass!' 'Yeah' Wendell said quietly, suppressing his thoughts. They then left to their assignment.

A few hours later, at least fifty miles away the base, Wendell is at the exchange point with a truck full of African POW's. However, he only finds the corpse of dead Africans and Americans. 'What the fuck happened here?' he muttered to himself. One man was disemboweled and another was decapitated. Blood and guts everywhere. The faces of all the victims spelt pain and fear. Their eyes crying with blood. Mouths full of blood. 'Hey! What the fuck is going on with the trade.' Jacob shouted into Wendell's ear piece. 'I don't know…', Wendell replied, '…but whatever it is, it's going to be bad.

'Look, whatever it is…' Wendell said while touching the still warm blood of the victims, 'It can't be far. I'll search the perimeter'.

'Yeah, whatever,' The Lieutenant replied, 'but cut the fucking detective jargon shit.'

'Sure, sir', Wendell muttered and cut him off saying only three words after that. 'What an asshole.'

Fifteen minutes later, Wendell has gone through most of the village, with the same result. Death. Blood. Tortured faces. Over this period, Wendell hasn't said a word besides, 'Holy shit' and '…Fuck…'

In his entire experience as a soldier, he has never half the bloodshed in these fifteen minutes. Half of him was nervous. In Operation Depredation, he hardly got out alive and this made it look like a walk in the park. The rest of him was excited. He just hoped he'd get a promotion for this or at least a badge. As he thought of this, he passed a mural of blood on a small building. 'The closest escape exit is to Hell…' it wrote in blood with a demon holding a flaming globe in its hand. A man lied under it, covered in blood, disemboweled. Wendell made a picture in his mind of a man using his guts as a paint brush. Wendell rushed the thought out before he vomited. His eyes still stuck on the mural. The closest escape exit is to Hell. He repeated that in his head.

He began to hear a noise. Sobbing perhaps? Wendell wasted no time and followed the noise, passing another mural without looking. 'Welcome to Hell'….

An American man is in a corner, almost crying shivering in fear of something. Covering his eyes, almost as if he's touching and prodding it. He sounded as if he struggled to breath. Wendell didn't understand at all. 'What is he doing?' he thought. He decided that he must be stressed from the war.

'Soldier,' Wendell shouted, 'Identify yourself!'. The man stopped crying. In fact he began to laugh. He uncovered his eyes, although still closed. Blood stains seeped from his eyes and poured to his whole face. 'Soldier?', he replied, almost whispering 'Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I am no soldier. I am the herald of your death!', he cried. 'What a lame bastard' Wendell thought to himself. The man opened his eyelids and revealed completely black eyes. His eyes no longer poured blood but now a black inky substance. He grabbed his long knife and it slowly warped into a gothic edgy sword. He leapt at Wendell, swinging his sword wildly, with blood pouring out of his mouth. Wendell side stepped and shot at least five rounds at his torso. The man looked, surprised at how little they affected him.

Now confident, he threw his arm at Wendell, tossing him back a few feet and leapt to stab him in the guts before he landed, so he'd give no time to recover. He also stabbed through his arms while Wendell attempted to defend himself. Then….The man collapsed. He began to suffocate for no apparent reason. Perhaps he was tortured by the Africans with gas and succumbed to the poison. All of a sudden, a weird figure began to emit itself out of the man. The figure was at least six feet tall and although he looked to have weighted about 250 pounds, in reality, kilograms would be more accurate. He had distorted, black and red skin and look roughly shaped, spikes on his spine and shoulder. His body seemed like it was chiseled from the hardest material known. 'What the fuck are you?' Wendell muttered, clutching his deep stomach wound.

'Me?' the figure replied, 'I'm Jericho.'

Within seconds, he leapt at Wendell.

Chapter Two: Discharged.

Wendell woke up in the middle of a hospital that he was too familiar with. He was back in Fernal, the American base. He didn't remember why he was there and felt very dizzy. There stood a woman in her early twenties, reading a paper with Wendell's medical details all over it. 'Morning, Wendell.' she said. 'Hey there, Kathy…' Wendell said with a smirk. She frowned and smacked him in the head. 'Call me Dr Connors, Wendell!', she growled. Wendell loved harassing Katherine. She's just so cute when she tries to look scary with her blue eyes narrowing down on him.

'So, what happened?' he asked.

'Your stomach needed treatment for your wound. If we didn't come to you in time…'

'Wait, no. I meant what _happened_?'

Katherine scratched her blond hair. 'You mean you don't remember?'

'No, I remember, I just wanted to ask you.' he replied, sarcastically.

'Lose the attitude.'

'Yes, mother.'

'Okay, we found you in the middle of the village. You were extremely injured. There was a wound that penetrated your stomach which means you'll be discharged in a few days because of it. There were also wounds on both hands.'

At this moment, he lifted his arms and found his arms were black and red, roughed shaped and distorted into an inhuman design. It reminded him of something he recently saw but couldn't remember.

'We can't specifically identify what it is but we assume it could be a fire burn.' the Doctor said. 'Now can you please stop acting like a child?'

'Yes, mother…' he replied, trying to restrain from laughing.

Katherine, annoyed punched him in the nuts.

Later on the day, Cory visited Wendell.

'Man, lot a people talking about that shit you pulled before' Cory told Wendell.

'What shit? What 'cha talking about?' Wendell asked.

'So you don't remember? Rumors are saying, you were found in that village, dead.'

'What?'

'And the marines got killed' Cory continued, '; everyone was killed when the marines came to pick you up. They said they had to send another crew to take care of it. But you woke up when they got to the wreckage,'

Wendell fell silent. What the fuck? Why can't he remember?

In the next room, stood a group of people. Most were the snipers involved in the extraction mission and Jacob Stanley. The rest were scientists and a man was Major Tyler Connors, Katherine's father, the man in charge of the campaign. 'What do you mean his hands are 'demonic'?' Major asked. The scientist in charge, Dr Andre Gamble tried to conclude that no scientific conclusion was possible.

'Look, his scars cannot be a burn.' He said,

Whoever came up with that idea is incredibly stupid. There have been many occurrences like this.' Andre passed a handful of files for Tyler to flick through.

'One of them is the marine we found dead yesterday,'

'So what do we do?' Major asked.

'Quarantine him.' Andre replied, 'Analysis proves that his hands may make him too hard to execute. We may even be able to study his mutation and use it as a biological weap…'

A huge explosion outside interrupted his sentence.

'What the fuck!' Jacob Stanley muttered.

And as everyone tried to rush outside, another explosion blew their room to pieces.

Wendell woke up and to his surprise, found his wound healed although it still bore a scar.

Seeing his gear and belongings, he put them on and found his gun.

He got to his feet and ran outside, hearing a siren.

'What the hell is going on?' he thought,

He saw his barracks in flames, with soldiers drowning in their own blood. His mind flashed back to his early details of his mission. He remembered decapitated and disemboweled people with faces of fear. And the puddles of blood. The murals of blood. He snapped out of it, and rushed to his room passing another mural. 'The path of corruption leads to prosperity' with silhouettes of people walking through a trail of flames.

'Hey!' a voice shouted. Wendell turned to see a man holding the door of a building.

'Get in!' the man said.

Wendell ran in, wasting no time at all.

He found Cory, Katherine and Sergeant Arthur Turner, the man who held the door, a bald black man who carried a shotgun and a pistol at the same time and held a cigar in his mouth. His face held a burn on his right cheek.

'Hey, now I want a helicopter to get me and my men out of here' he shouted to his communicator.

Wendell looked at Cory and found he had a stab wound in his right shoulder. Katherine was next to him nursing his wound.

Wendell took a seat listening to the Sergeant ramble to the communicator, clutching his assault rifle. He fitted his ear phones and listened to a playlist of heavy metal, falling asleep.

An hour later, Wendell woke up from a loud bang that overwhelmed the noise of his music. The Sergeant finished talking on the communicator and turns to them.

'Get up, the helicopter should be outside,' he said.

Katherine and Cory grabbed their things and followed Arthur. Wendell, however felt hesitant. And there was a voice that seemed to make him want to stay. It felt like he heard it before but never remembered. 'They're still outside, ya know.' It wasn't his conscience or his instinct or anything that said that to him.

'Wendell!'

Wendell turned to see that the others were waiting impatiently for him.

'Yeah, I'm coming,' he said. The voice inside him then whispered, 'you moron.'

Everything went well until they saw the helicopter.

'Get to dah choppah!' Cory said in an Arnie accent. Wendell would always trust him to pull a joke in the middle of danger. Then it happened. The ground under the helicopter began to glow red. Seconds later, it began to burn. The group stopped and watched what happened. The copter began to take off after the flames came out of nowhere. Then a burst of flames came out of the ground and tore the chopper to pieces.

The voice in Wendell's head said 'Okay, now they're here. Hope you like bloodshed.'

The group stood and watched as their escape route was burned to pieces. As the firestorm calmed, three figures appeared. They were just as strange as the figure Wendell encountered before. They held swords and wore armor over themselves.

Arthur, Cory and Wendell opened fire on them as the demons ran circles around them.

_Phew. Man, that took ages and I'm still not finished yet. I'm doing the First Section because I don't want to have my story start off with seemingly no relation with Devil May Cry._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Section One: Dante's New Job**_

Chapter Three: Dante the Pizza-Boy!

For a while, Dante was a bit low on money. Nothing was happening at all. All jobs went to Lady or Nero. Since Nero's arrival to the modern world, he's ruled it ever since. And the mercenary industry was no exception. He even tried helping Dante out, albeit, seeing no success.

'Don't worry, Dante. I'll get you a job!' Nero would say. But Dante's reputation for destruction overshadowed his abilities. The customers that Nero sent to Dante ended up trying to do it themselves and their faces were soon on Dante's milk cartons with the word '**MISSING**' above them. Dante had fun, laughing at their misfortune while squirting a little milk out of his nose.

But soon the job taking affected Trish and she went crazy. Because she was associated with Dante, Trish was caught in Dante's infamous status. Trish got so annoyed that she even got another job. When Dante found out, he couldn't wait to bombard her with comments until…

'So what's it like to be working on the red light…' Dante began to say when she zapped him in the arm. 'Keep being an asshole and I'll sign you up for a job' she said in her copper uniform.

Yeah, like you can make me do that, Dante thought.

A few more smartass comments and a blackmail concerning Dante 'borrowing' money from Lady later and Dante is in a pizza-boy suit. 'This is stupid, Trish!!' Dante argues, 'We're doing fine!' He points around his not so impressive place and gives Trish in her nurse uniform more reasons on why he should get a job(Being a cop didn't go too well after her boss was like Mark Walberg's character from The Departed and she was spanked by a disorderly drunk. All charges against her were dropped).

'Is that a broken door knob? Is there a crack in that wall?!! Why is there pizza on the ceiling!?!?!!!'

'It's up there because this fly was annoying the crap out of me!!!'

When Dante got home, he was dead tired, but happy to bring home a few boxes of pizza.

'So, how was work?' Trish asked Dante, while cooking food that she got herself and therefore refuses to share with Dante.

'Lame. This guy just acted like an ass because I put olives on his pizza! And my manager just stood there and said 'I'll see what I can do' like a moron and yelled at me for not 'respecting the customers'! I don't even get a new pizza when my pizza is full of olives! Jeez, customers can be such babies…' Trish couldn't help but notice the irony and laughed while dressed as a law student (Her boss was a Gregory House wannabe and she was still spanked by a disorderly patient. The patient got the amputation that he wanted).

The next day, Dante was on delivery. 'Why are there extra-olives on my pizza?! I HATE OLIVES!!! OLIVES!!!!!' one customer yelled while Dante ignored him and drove out of the drive-way, taking his fence down in the process. Another unsatisfied customer who asked for extra olives got none at all. 'Where's the fucking olives!?!!' he said. And as Dante drove his car into the man's brick wall, he realized that he mixed up the pizzas.

Surprisingly, Dante kept his job after that (Through Trish threatening the manager) and after a month, he's cost the Pizza store a thousand dollars in damages and in new pizzas. But the Manager never raised his voice at Dante and whenever a customer gets angry with him, he tells them to 'Go blow yourself!' and spits in their pizza.

After another day at work, Dante got home and with Trish cooking more food. She tried to encourage him to eat healthy and have some of her food but that didn't work well.

'What's that?' Dante said, looking at his dinner plate.

'It's broccoli…' Trish replied as Dante chewed on the broccoli and eventually spat out.

'So how was work?' Trish said in her performing arts outfit (Who would have thought her boss would have been a Denny Crane wannabe and also spanked her?)

'Okay, as usual. My manager crapped on this guy's pizza when he complained to me about this tiny piece of mould on the cheese.' Dante answered as Trish smiled on how fine the job was going, despite Dante serving inadequate food.

Then there was a ring. Trish answers the phone. 'Devil May Cry, how may I help you?'

Trish listens to the demands to the person on the phone.

'It's for you, Dante' Trish calls. Dante leaves his hands out for the phone, concentrating mostly on his pizza. 'Hello, who's this?' Dante rudely says while having pizza in his mouth.

'Why don't you get a plane over to Emery Castle and find out' a dark, anonymous voice says. Dante chews his pizza slowly, thinking 'what a nutjob'

'Why would I fly to a 'haunted' castle to get to know who's bothering my dinner?' Dante asks.

'You call that dinner? Do yourself a favor and dump those pizzas for the food Trish is making,' the voice says.

Dante looked outside, confused.

'Okay buddy, are you stalking me? Cause there's nothing wrong with knocking on my door and having a face-to-face conversation like a normal person.' Dante taunted and put in another slice of pizza.

'But I'm not a normal person.'

'Yeah. I can tell from your poor social skills that you're very special.' Dante taunted some more.

'Yeah, well savor your social skills.'

'What?'

'What's the point of social skills when you have a bounty on your head?'

Dante chewed again. He was beginning to lose patience.

'Who the hell is this?' Dante said on the phone.

'All answers will be found in Emery Castle. Remember your weapons.'

Then the beeping noise that declares the call is finished.

Dante and Trish just looked at each other. At that, Dante suddenly Superman-ripped off his Pizza-boy uniform and left to change in his outfit.

'I'm going for a shower,' Dante said.

Chapter Four: Lady's Dilemma.

Dante had a problem. He needed a way to get from here to Emery Castle, a haunted castle which hasn't seen a sunny day in its years it's been standing near a beach of the coast of Europe. His motorcycle can't go over water and perhaps doesn't even work at all anymore. He has no plane, no boat, no submarine and he sold Pandora to keep paying rent, so his awesome ship can't get him there either.

Lady had a problem as well. She had everything ready to get at Emery Castle but the fact that she's way over her head this time requires help. A day before this all, she gets a call from Nero.

'Hey Lady, I'll need to borrow some money to do a few things.' Nero said.

'Why is that?' Lady asked.

'I'm going to Emery Castle.' He replied. 'I got a call from some guy that says I've got something he needs and that 'all answers will be found in Emery Castle.'

'Weird. You want me to come for help?' Lady asked.

'I was hoping you'd look after Kyrie and my customers for me.' Nero said.

After a few more minutes of details that aren't important, they ended their conversation.

Despite Nero wanting to keep his responsibilities to Lady, she gave them to Trish who changed her name to Eva to avoid being associated to Dante.

When Dante knocked on her door, she was reading the newspaper on the Fernal Base incident, where a military was destroyed by unknown causes. As usual, when Lady gets off her chair to answer the door, Dante kicks down the door.

'Hey, Lady!' Dante started, 'Can I …?'

'No!' Lady interrupted before he said anything else.

'What!? You have no idea what I'm even going to say!!' Dante said.

'Well what do you want?' Lady dared to ask.

'A plane'

Lady scoffed.

'Get out of here Dante.' Lady ordered.

'Look, I'm going to Emery Castle and I'm supposed to meet someone over there. I've got a boun…' Dante argued

'Oh yeah? Nero's gone there too! He might be setting up a surprise birthday party for you!' Lady teased.

Dante's last birthday bash didn't go that good. Trish may have set it up for him, but Nero was still the chick magnet for the night, much to Kyrie's dismay, while Dante sat alone, wearing his birthday hat, watching everyone eating his birthday cake. The majority of the people didn't even know what occasion they were celebrating.

'So what are we partying for?' One girl asked to Trish and another girl.

'That guy's birthday' the Trish replied, pointing to Dante.

'Hmmm, he's kinda cute….' The other girl said, thinking it was Enzo she pointed at.

'Blech….HEY NERO'S ARRIVED!!!!' The other girl said, also thinking of Enzo.

'OH MY GOD NERO, I LOVE YOU!!!!!'

Every girl in a ten mile radius ran up Nero and cheered for him. Trish was tempted to reveal his 'blemish' on his hand so that all the girls in the room would just shut up.

The saddest thing wasn't that nobody cared about Dante at all, but that he was mostly used to celebrating his birthday with Eva and Vergil. And instead of them, he got two replacements, Trish and Nero.

'Okay, now that was a low blow!' Dante said. 'How about the times that the little kids knocked your glasses off and asked why you have retarded eyes?!'

Lady paused. She then hovered her hands around for a throwable object, while keeping her eyes on Dante.

'GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!' Lady shouted as she threw a vase full of water and flowers at Dante.

'Alright, alright.' Dante softly whispered to her 'Just remember, I won't be paying anymore kids to knock off your glasses anymore! BYE!'

And that was his queue to leave, running out before she threw a table at him.

Outside, Dante hears incoherent shouting from inside, while looking at the briefcase full of money that he slyly took from Lady. The shouting stopped. Then it got even worse.

'DANTE, WHERE DID YOU PUT MY BRIEFCASE!!?!?!?!' Dante then ran out of her sight, before she kicked down her door with a shotgun firing in the air.

All that happened because Lady didn't realize that she could have gone with Dante. She ended up going anyway. But with Trish. Trish was read like a book and everyone still knew she was with Dante so since she didn't want to put on her Gloria costume again she joined the party with Lady. Poor Kyrie was left with Enzo in his crappy place.

'Don't worry, I'll keep 'er company' Enzo said.

'Damn right you will! And no funny stuff, like what you did to me!' Trish warned.

'Oh….Let's just pretend it never happened, and don't tell Dante' Enzo whispered. A few weeks ago, a drunken Enzo was coming on to Trish, but ended up with a few zaps to the balls. Funny, because the first thing he said was 'kinky' but after the second, more painful zap came, he knew what the message was.

Meanwhile, Dante rented a helicopter, knowing almost certainly that he'll crash it.

'So where's it ya goin' bud?' the rich millionaire that owned the chopper asked.

'I'm going to some haunted castle'

'Oh yeah... Hey you're that Tony Redgrave man, 'Devil May Cry' right?'

'Yeah, why?' Dante asked.

'You were in a magazine, rating on mercs' he said. 'Man oh man, I can't believe you still do this job'

'What?'

'They rated you with a star outta five! How you get money to rent a copter, I dunno!!!' the fat man said, followed a laugh.

The media usually gets things wrong when it comes to the Merc industry. The Mallet Island episode was credited as Lady's work, Nero's hand is supposed to be 'robotic' and apparently, Enzo is a descendant of Sparda. The media were also told that Dante was one of the worst Mercs in the industry when he is actually widely respected within the mercenary world.

'Hey, what is it that you do for a job?' Dante asked.

'I'm a business man with a Pizza1 Company.'

'Yeah, well why did you lose so much money in your local store?' Dante asked.

The man checked from his sources and found out that he lost hundreds of thousand of dollars in this one store as Dante left the room with a satisfied smirk on his face.

As Lady waits for Trish who is getting her things ready at Devil May Cry, she remembers her job a week ago, where she investigated whether demons had something to do with the Fernal Base attack. She discovered incomplete information on one of the Privates inflictions. She thought of the similarities between his scars and Nero's but dismissed relation between each other because he became one of the thousands of the victims, instead of being able to defend himself.

She stops thinking of all this when she sees something outside where it rains and a black sky should be. A red glow in the night sky. It looks like a star but in a bloody color.

'Trish, are you watching this?' she called to her.

'What?' Trish said

'Look outside.' She told her.

Trish looks outside. The red glow begins to burn. Then it strikes the ground, hard.

'I think it's a gate.' Trish said.

'This should be interesting.' Lady added with a cock to her gun.

The burning glow begins to destroy the surroundings and breaks the glass through Devil May Cry. The glow then calms and shows a fiery ring to the people below.

Demons appear on the ground where a load of skyscrapers should be.

Then the killing begins.

Civilians tasted the scythes and blades of demons, they stood no chance. More and more demons appeared by the minute as the gate would burst a red light, sending more demons to the Human World. A few policemen resisted valiantly, killing a number of demons but ended with a blade in their stomachs. The sky is still red. This place belongs to Hell now, whatever Lady and Trish do, on from then.

Then a large, ten foot demonic lion with red eyes and a burning black flame coat which would be his fur, breaks into Devil May Cry followed by what seem to be his cubs: A horde of black lions with red eyes.

'Argh!!! He isn't here!!! Only a couple of women remain!!!' The demon groaned.

'You looking for Dante? Cause I can give you a message.' Trish commented to the demon, raising Luce & Umbra at his face.

'Hahahahaha!!! Choose your next move carefully. Because I promise it will be your last!'

'We'll see.' Trish challenged.

While this was happening, Dante is in the air and looked back. He saw the red sky that was just east of his sights. Little did he notice that the water began to fog. A purple aura layered above the ocean and looks like it's turning the ocean into ice. Then these strange creatures leapt out, flying at the copter. The creatures were grotesque and were red scaly hybrids of a sort of bird and a demon.

Dante knew what the drill was. He pulled out Ivory and shot through the glass, taking down a few demons and began to spin the chopper so the rear blades sliced at incoming demons. A demon somehow jumped into the plane. They were at least seven feet tall, but this demon stood no chance to Dante when he lodged Rebellion to its chest and threw it at another demon trying to enter the chopper by the broken windshield.

Dante was surprised at how that was the last of them. He'd expect more from the Demon World. But then his surprise was soon laid to rest as a dark blue, scaly tentacle is unleashed from the ocean. Dante barely scraped past the tentacle and then there it was. It rose slowly from the ocean and set the sea as an icy platform. Dante had some time to spare, so he jumped out of the helicopter not caring about whether the chopper crashes or not.

'So you must be the infamous Son of Sparda…' Said the at least thirty foot tall monstrous squid. 'Well, everyone seems to call me infamous for one reason or another' Dante said, grabbing Rebellion and Ivory 'so say hi to Berial for me, 'kay?'

But before Dante blasted him to Hell, the monster buried itself under the icy ocean digging down to escape battle with Dante.

'Hmmmmm….' Dante hummed, disappointed. 'I'll catch you later.'

Dante then noticed that the helicopter is still in the air. Spinning out of control, it'll soon crash to the ground if Dante doesn't act fast. Dante began to sprint to the helicopter, which is 50 feet off the ground and at a football field's distance away from Dante. He won't make it at this rate so he plants Rebellion to the ground and propels himself to the helicopter, taking him airborne. Suddenly, the creatures previously seen before appear from the icy ocean, jump out and try to attack Dante.

He easily disposes of them, slashing at the first that comes to him, then spinning around swinging at the second and jumps on the third, shooting it as it passes. He makes it into the helicopter and manages to kill off a few demons and stop it from crashing when he flips the copter backwards. He looks down and finds that all the demons are dead now and sets off to the Emery Castle.

_Okay, so that's the start of Section One. So what do you think? Should I keep writing or is this fic fail-sauce? Doesn't matter about your opinion because I already started writing the next chapter…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, thanks for the…ummm…feedback. Anyway keeping the third chapter short and sweetness, without furtherer do, the fan fic resumes…_

Chapter Five: The Cold War.

The copter is just hovering in the air when Dante saw it. The coast off from Emery Castle was grayish and seemed dead. The demons stood down below, awaiting command from the ugly octopus from before. "Better not puss out this time" Dante muttered to himself, and for the second time jumped out of the copter.

He easily dispatched the lesser demons with a more furious version of Rain Storm, while the octopus backed up onto the coast. Dante landed on an injured demon's head, crushing it with his feet and immediately aims Ebony at the monster. "So are you going to fight me or are you going to be a chicken instead of an octopus?"

"You think you're witty, aren't you? We'll see what you think when I have my tentacle up your ass!!!' the squidy-octopus screamed.

Dante chuckled. Maybe the monster meant it as 'foot up your ass' but it still reminded Dante of a little Hentai video he watched.

"I know you!!!" Dante yelled.

"You have seen the wrath of Omniarmus before!?" The octopus asked with a hint of pride. "No, you're Squid Dick The Pornopus!!!" Dante mocked.

"Pornopus?! I have no notion of what you mean but it is clearly mockery." 'Squid Dick' growled. It was then that the monster struck…

He made a wall of his tentacles and out of the pores, struck out icicles. Dante shoots most of them going at him and let a few impale through his torso. Then after the wave of icicles, the pores struck out two-foot spikes and attempted to body-slam Dante. Dante Round Trip's the spikes off and dashes out of the way before the octopus could even land. He then retrieved Rebellion and began to slash at his face. The Omniarmus collapses and Dante stands above his body and begins to shoot point blank at his face. Every attempt the poor octopus made to recover was in vain as every time, Dante would grab Rebellion and smash it in his face, one singular time, overwhelming it. Dante couldn't help but laugh as he shot at the defenseless monster.

But then the monster sunk into the ice on the shore and yet again, he evaded a meeting with both Dante and Death. But then Dante saw above him, a helicopter still in the air. He thought to himself why didn't it crash already but then he decided to use it to his advantage. The out-of control copter went back in Dante's direction and forth, and once it came back again, he threw his sword at it. It cut the propeller and it flew straight at the monster's direction.

Omniarmus stood no chance. His tentacles attempted to block as it coated itself with ice but the propeller cut through as if it was butter. The damage was enough to disintegrate him into only water…and gauntlets? Dante knew the drill. He walked up to the weapons and the ice below started to melt fast. The stormy clouds began to disappear. Then Dante grabbed the weapons and put them on. By the time of this, the only ice left was only an icy platform and the night sky showed nothing but stars and a beautiful moon. Dante then saw the huge icy aura around the gauntlets and as the ice platform began to melt, Dante punched at the platform and suddenly all the water reverted back to ice and the dark clouds returned in a violent blue flash made from the punch.

"Hmmmm" Dante hummed. "Not bad at all…" Then Dante walked the rest of the way to Emery Castle.

Chapter Six: The Second Coming

Dante finally made it to the castle. The Devil Hunter discovers that it is quiet. As always with the castles. Dante walks through the castle looking at a couple of interesting portraits. The man who owned the castle, Lord Emery was in the pictures. Some were of him with a sling and black glove on his left hand.

Dante thought for a moment, maybe there is a link between Emery and Nero. Just maybe. And then coincidently, Nero walked around the corner, and seemed as if he was looking for someone.

"Dante?" Nero said, confused "Did you call me?"

"Oh hey, kid." Dante replied "You get a call too?"

"Oh. I thought you may have called me and warn me about a bounty on my head."

"Yeah, well I wonder about my bounty as well…"

Oh here we finally go. The silhouette of a man in the shadows of the dark part of the castle walked up to a fallen chandelier and revealed himself as a man in a blue trench coat and a few parts of shoulder plates. He wore a hood on his head, and held a huge sword and a reddish katana. On his back was what looked to be a minigun.

"That you, Vergil?" Dante said as he saw some of his face from the chandelier.

"Dammit Dante! Can you not let me have one mysterious moment!?" Vergil growled as he put his hood down.

"Well, what do you want?" Dante asked.

"Who is that guy?" Nero asked to Dante.

"First and foremost, I want my sword back" Vergil declared.

Dante stared at Nero seriously, as if to say 'You're in trouble'. Nero finally figured it out. Vergil, Dante's more infamous brother has finally appeared.

"You're Dante's brother?" Nero asked.

"Give me my sword." Vergil requested.

"I don't know where it is" Nero lied. Dante shook his head quietly.

"Don't attempt to fool me. Give me Yamato." Vergil said once more.

Nero stared at Dante, as if to ask for help but Dante just looked back at Vergil.

"My answer is no." Nero said.

"It wasn't a question." Vergil said and as soon as Vergil held up his katana, Dante dashed in front of Nero in order to protect him. Vergil slashed his katana at Rebellion and then began to use his sword, from which he's used ever since he turned into Nelo Angelo, the sword he calls Judas(Made up the name, BTW). And with that, he whacked Rebellion at the other side of the room and with the katana, Vergil impaled Dante in the stomach, lifted him above his head and began to swing at him with Judas.

He then throws him off his katana and that is when Nero finally struck with Red Queen. Unfortunately, for him, he had no affect on him whatsoever and even though his devil arm caused him to stagger a bit, Vergil got out his minigun-crossbow hybrid and pierced a load of arrows at a rate of five arrows a second while Nero could only manage to shoot off a couple of the arrows with Blue Rose before he had to use Devil Trigger. Even so with this, Nero is pierced with a few arrows.

Meanwhile, Dante brushed off his bloody trench coat until the blood could blend in with the red coat. He then shot repeatedly at Vergil with Ebony & Ivory. Vergil used his trademark block with his katana, where he swings it around blocking the bullets and laid the bullets on the ground only for them to be swung at Dante. Dante teleports in Vergil's face and manages to impale him. He swings him off his sword, smashing Vergil into a wall but before he can touch the ground, Dante Round Trips at Vergil. Vergil swings Judas into the spinning Rebellion and Dante ends up on the receiving end.

Vergil began to walk up to the wounded Nero as Dante won't trouble him no more. As he stands above Nero's tired body, Nero attempts to get up to swing at him but Vergil stomps on his devil arm. Holding his red katana in his hand, Vergil stabs at Nero's restrained hand and it glows. The Yamato has been released. Nero has finally submitted to Vergil's demands.

"See. Wasn't that hard, was it?" Vergil asked.

"But I need that sword!" Nero protested.

"Take this…." Vergil said, and he passed the red sword to Nero.

"But I…" Nero began but he looked at the katana and he sensed much more power than Yamato can ever provide. In Nero's mind, Vergil fought Nero and Dante just so he could get a comparably weak-sauce katana.

In Vergil's mind, he was reunited with the sword his father left him, and that gave him morale that Nero's new sword could never give. And in Dante's mind, Rebellion was hitting him in the stomach a moment ago so he doesn't think of it too highly right now.

"Where did you get that?" Dante asked, suspiciously.

"In the demon world." Vergil said.

Dante brushed off more blood on his trenchcoat as he walked to Vergil and Nero began to stand up.

"So what's happening? What's all this bounty business, Vergil? No doubt Mundus is behind it?" Dante asked.

"On the contrary, Mundus is dead." Vergil said "And the result of that sword over there."

"You finished him off, huh?" Dante asked.

"Yes, but I began a feud with the demon empire." Vergil answered "Many of their emperors who once loyal to Mundus tried to begin an alliance with me in order to take over what's left of Mundus' empire but I declined. I have since then attempted to scavenge of Mundus but to no avail."

"So then they put a bounty on you. They want out of the competition." Dante said.

"That includes you too as well" Vergil warned. "We carry the blood of Sparda and because of demonic ties, you two may turn around any time and attempt to rule the demon world."

"I guess so." Nero said. "So what do we do?"

_Finished. Not much to say. Be right back...._


End file.
